SModcast 1 - Fisting Flipper
Episode Number: 1 Title: Fisting Flipper Notes On The Show *Kevin gives an explanation for SModcast: "Sit around and add to the detritus to the wasteland of podcast that are out there." *Alternate Name: Yet Another Podcast *Scott explain how he came up with the name for SModcast: "It's really clever. Your last name is 'Smith', and my last name is 'Mosier'. I took the first letter off of our last names and put them together and took the 'P' off of Podcast. Kevin on the name: "Rolls off the tongue. Like Zamboni." *Title comes from the story of the world's tallest man removing plastic from the stomachs of dolphines and Kevin mention that it is a better story if he (the world's tallest man) goes through the ass instead of the throat and that the headline would be "Fisting Flipper". Hosts *Kevin Smith *Scott Mosier POP CULTURE REFERENCES *Not Necessarily The News (Television Show) *CNN (Television Network) *Daily Show (Television Show) *Pump Up The Volume (Movie) *Children Of Men (Movie) *Nick Fury Agent Of Shield (Comic Book Character) *Internet Porn (Web) *Six Packs *Jonathan Livingston Seagull (Book) *Finding Nemo (Movie) *Flipper (Television Show) *LIttle Mermaid (Movie) *Wacky Morning Zoo (Morning Radio Genre) CURRENT EVENT REFERENCES *Tallest man in the world (Bao Xishun from Mongolia) helps remove undigested shards of plastic from two dolphins that had swallowed it. He reached down their throats. *Fuckby, Norway residents petitioning to change the name of their city since they believe it has caused "conditioned shame" due to snickering and ridicule. IMITATIONS None in this episode. CHARACTERS / CHARACTERIZATIONS None in this episode. DISCUSSIONS / CONVERSATIONS *Oriental vs Asian as a term designating people from different countries from the continents of Asia and Central Asia *Why do weddings get special events but births do not? Why is getting married a big deal? Why don't we celebrate births and have a big party where we watch the baby be born? *Mobile Classrooms *Internet democratizes everything (better invention than electricity) and gives shut-ins/isolationist access to interacting with the world and offers everyone the chance to do a radio show *The story about using Wolfie to make money by putting him in a gay bar to just sit and look like a bear *Speculation of if Scott would sit around in a lawn chair, shirtless, reading a newspaper on stage for $5,000 a weekend every weekend at a gay bar- Scott would say no, Kevin would say yes. PERSONAL INFORMATION REVEALED Kevin *Married at Skywalker Ranch in a small ceremony *Brother was married in a church ceremony during the filming of Clerks *Brother married at a Unitarian Church *A drag show was part of his brother's wedding party *Discovered his dad's signature "move" at his brother's wedding (hand down the back past the ass and then dig in) *Kevin and Jen had sex just before going to deliver the baby *Kevin is 5' 11" Scott *Did not attend his own high school graduation because he was in Los Angeles already attending Orange County College *Married in a city hall ceremony *He and his wife have two dogs: Wolfie and Buddy Select Quotes *"Honk if you're oriental!" - Scott *"Hurl an egg if you don't like the term 'oriental'!" - Kevin *"Supergroup Asia killed the term 'Asia'." - Kevin *"Like Mews: Big mobile unit kid." - Kevin *"Americans tend to really celebrate even the most mediocre or, um, or basic accomplishments." - Kevin *"At that point when you're delivering the kid, you can get drunk." - Kevin *"See this dog? His mother was fucked by a bear." - Scott Other View Askewniverse People Mentioned *Jason Mewes *Jennifer Schwalbach *Malcolm Ingram Other People Mentioned *Scott's Wife: Alex Historical or Mythical Figures Mentioned *Marco Polo *Thomas Edison Music Used *Heat Of The Moment - Asia *Everybody Knows - Leonard Cohen *Schools Out For Summer - Alice Cooper *Favorite Things (Jazz version - don't know the artist) Miscellaneous (Urban Legends Mentioned, Unspecified Information, Background Noises Heard, Etc.) *Birds eating rice from weddings blowing up (Urban Legend that has been dispelled) *Shotgun weddings *Relationship longevity in gay couples *People coming out of the hospital sicker than when they went in *Having sex promotes labor in pregnant women (possibly a myth due to the small amount of the chemical present in sperm) *Plastic six pack holders should be cut up so that birds and fish don't get caught in them *A phone rings in the background of this episode toward the end of the episode Might Be Remembered For Why this SModcast might be remembered. *The story about using Wolfie to make money by putting him in a gay bar to just sit and look like a bear